Amorios
by mizrenita rhodes del rio
Summary: the miz x cody rhodes , centon y alberto del rio x cm punk slash
1. Capitulo 1

Estaban randy y cody hablando en el pasillo cuando de repente pasó john cena por su lado randy se quedó mirando como marchaba todo enamorado cuando algo lo interrumpió:  
hey! randy me estas escuchando? le dijo cody. randy no le hizo caso y siguió mirando para cena. cody se dió cuenta y le dijo:  
aaaaa! ya se lo que pasa estas mirando para tú cenaaa.  
queee! no! no estaba mirando para ese! dijo randy un poco nerviso y sonrojado.  
nooo que vaaa entonces que estabas haciendooo? dijo cody divertido.  
solo estaba pensando. dijo randy intenetando mostrarse frío.  
pensando en que? en cenaaa. se rió cody.  
no no estaba pensando en cena! dijo randy con la cara roja.  
te gustaaa! sabía que te gustaba! dijo cody emocionado.  
no no me gusta! dijo randy.  
si si tal admitelo te gustaaa. dijo cody.  
que no me gusta pesado! dijo randy.  
vamos randy a mi no me engañas además no se lo contaré a nadie te lo prometo. dijo cody poniendo cara de pena para que se lo contara.  
randy iva a hablar pero alguien inrrumpió en su conversación.  
awww pero que tenemos aqui! al niño bonito y a la víborita que os he interrumpido vuestra conversación de enamorados? dijo the miz.  
enamorados? yo y él no me hagas reir si yo y el estamos enamorados tu estas enamorado de alex riley. Además el no es de mi tipo. dijo cody.  
tranquilo princesa no te pongas asi solo era una broma. dijo miz cariñoso.  
cody al oir la palabra princesa se sonrojó y noto que su corazón se aceleró un poquito.  
bueno tengo que irme ya nos veremos cariño. dijo refireindose a cody giñandole un ojo.  
cody se sonrojó aún más y miró como se iva the miz.  
awww te gusta the miz! en serio? esto sí que es awesome. dijo randy.  
por lo menos no me gusta la puta del vestuario. dijo cody.  
osea que lo admites y desde cuando te gusta ese gilipollas? dijo randy.  
el no es ningún glipollas! dijo cody enfadado.  
randy se rió. ´vale perdón desde cuando te gusta? dijo randy.  
desde el combate ese donde estuvimos formando grupo en ecw. dijo cody un poco avergonzado.  
desde 2008! estas de coña verdad? dijo randy sorprendido.  
no no es coña esque el es tan.. tan.. awesomeee. suspiró cody.  
y porque no se lo dices? por lo que pude observar creo que le gustas. dijo randy.  
que le gustoo? yo? no eso es imposible. dijo cody.  
que es imposible? te llamó niño bonito princesa y cariño y para terminar te guiñó el ojo aún crees que es imposible?. dijo randy.  
no se... cody miró el reloj y vio que ya era bastante tarde. adiós me tengo que ir... ah! y por cierto declarate a cenaa. dijo cody.  
y tu a miiiz dijo randy mientras cody se iva.  
randy ya estaba en el parking cuando..  
ola! que haces aquí tan tarde. dijo cena.  
tu que crees. dijo randy.  
no see alo mejor estabas esperando por alguien o algo asii. dijo cena.  
randy sonrió.  
estaba pensando si quieres bueno.. ir de borrachera bueno ya me entiendes. dijo cena nervioso.  
vale porque no. dijo randy.  
...mientras tanto...  
cody iva cara a su vestuario cuando estaba a punto de entrar alguien le tocó el hombro, cody se dió la vuelta y se sorprendió a ver quién era..  
que haces por aquí tan tarde no ves que es peligroso princesa. dijo miz con un tono my cariñoso y a la vez sexy.  
y porque es peligroso?dijo cody sonrojado.  
porque podrían atacarte y yo no quiero eso. dijo miz un poco sorprendido de sus propias palabras.  
tengo que ... que ir a coger mis cosas.. dijo cody muy sonrojado.  
ah! bueno no te quiero molestar.. si quieres me voy. dijo miz.  
no no me molestas pasa. dijo cody entraron los dos en el vestuario.  
cody cogió sus cosas y cuando ivan a salir no pudieron abrir la puerta.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Capitulo 2

cody intentó abrir la puerta pero resulto inútil se habían quedado encerrados.  
mierda no abre nos hemos quedado encerrados. dijo cody molesto.  
awesome! dijo miz con una sonrisa pícarona.  
como que awesome ¿que tiene de awesome que nos hayamos quedado encerrados?dijo cody.  
porque así estaremos a solas princesa. dijo miz acercandose cuidadosamente a cody.  
cody se hecho para atrás hasta que su espalda tocó la puerta miz lo agarró por la cintura y le dijo:  
que pasa cody no quieres estar a solas conmigo? dijo miz dulcemente con una voz sexy. Cody no podía estar más nervioso pero consiguió tranquilizarse un poco y le dijo:  
si que quiero estar a solas contigo... dijo cody hechando la mirada para un lado.  
lo sabía aww eres tan mono cody. dijo miz acercandose más a cody.  
miz se acercó más a cody y lo besó cosa que a cody le sorprendió al principio pero después siguió el beso a los primeros segundos fue un beso dulce pero cuando sus lenguas se encontraron se convirtió en un beso apasionado hasta que tuvieron que detenerse para respirar.  
Me gustas. dijo miz dulcemente.  
Tu tambien me gustas...dijo cody también dulcemente.  
really? . dijo miz.  
really. dijo cody antes de besarlo de nuevo después del beso miz empezó a besar el cuello de cody –mmmm.. dijo cody miz sonrió y lo volvió a besar otra vez en los labios apasionadamente se estuvieron besando por un rato bastante largo cuando de repente oyeron un ruido fuera.  
Que ha sido eso? Dijo miz  
No se seguro que no ha sido nada. Dijo cody .  
Y siiiiii continuamos donde lo dejamos? Dijo cody con una mirada pícarona. Miz sonrió y besó a cody lentamente despúes de unos momentos besandose cody empezó a quitar la camiseta de the miz y el le quitó la camiseta a cody siguieron besasandose hasta que los pantalones le empezarón a molestar se los quitaron y también la ropa interior hasta quedar completamente desnudos.  
Eres tan bonito cody no sabes las ganas que tengo de follarte. Dijo miz con lujuría.  
Pues a que estas esperando. Dijo cody todo malote y cogió el bote de lubricante.  
Miz sonrió y se aplicó el lubricante en los dedos y en la entrada de cody.  
Esto te va a doler un poquito. Dijo miz mientras metía el primer dedo cody hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor un rato despues miz añadió un segundo dedo y a cody le empezó a gustar estuvieron un rato así hasta que cody dijo:  
Miz ah ah hazlo yaa porfavor. Dijo cody suplicante, miz no necesito oír más para saber lo que cody quería quitó los dedos y empezó a meter su miembro dentro de cody  
mmm. duele….. dijo cody un poco dolorido.  
Relajate princesa. dijo miz y lo besó.  
Despues de eso miz empezó a empujar dentro de cody al principio a cody le dolía pero despues le empezó a gustar  
Mmm ah miiiz eres AWESOME!dijo cody jadeando.  
Cody jodeeer. dijo miz también jadeando.  
Al rato después miz y cody llegaron al orgasmo despues de descansar un rato uno encima del otro :  
Será mejor que nos vistamos. dijo miz.  
Si tienes razón. dijo cody. despues de eso se vistieron y se quedaron allí sentados apoyados el uno en el otro hasta que se quedaron dormidos.  
…mientras tanto…  
Randy y john estaban en el bar del hotel bebiendo pero como era de cerrar decidieron irse a sus habitaciones porque ya era muy tarde entraron en el ascensor a eses y tropezaron el uno con el otro y empezaron a descojonarse cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de john cena :  
Quieres entrar? Le dijo john a randy.  
Claaro. le dijo randy.  
Cuando entraron cena se tumbo en la cama.  
No estas cansado? Ven aquí. Dijo cena dicho esto randy se tumbó al lado de cena.  
Despues de estar un largo momento en silencio.  
Randy…. Dijo cena.  
Dime. dijo randy.  
Puedes quedarte a… a dormir conmigo esta noche?. dijo cena con voz de puta borracha.  
Esque noo se.. dijo randy nervioso.  
Anda no seas así venga quedate. dijo cena tocando el pecho de randy y con la misma voz de antes.  
Bueno e-e-sta bien. Dijo randy mirando para otro lado.  
Cena se puso encima de randy y lo besó despues cuando se separaron estaban sonrojados.  
Porque has hecho eso? Dijo randy todo nervioso.  
Porque me gustas yo te gusto a ti?dijo cena.  
Si me gustas. Dijo randy y lo besó este beso fue apasionado randy empujó a cena y se puso encima de el y empezó a besarle el cuello  
mmm.. randy.. quitatelo todo. dijo cena todo perraco.  
randy le hizo caso y se lo quitó absolutamente todo y cena hizo lo mismo siguieron besandose y metiendose mano hasta que estuvieron bastantes calientes y cogieron el lubricante y randy se lo aplicó en los dedos y en la entrada de su cena y empezó a introducir un dedo dentro de cena y gimió un poco de dolor pero despues de placer después randy introdució un segundo dedo y cuando cena ya estaba bastante preparado aplicó lubricante en su miembro y lo empezó a introducir su miembro  
aaah. dijo cena. Cuando lo introdució de todo esperó un poco antes de moverse al principio le dolía cena pero despues empezó a gustarle  
aaaaah aaaah ran-d-yyyy. dijo cena jimiendo.  
Jodeeeeer puto cena. dijo randy jimiendo también.  
Despues de unos minutos más llegaron al orgasmo con un sonoroso  
AAAAAAAAAHHHH!  
Despues de eso se tumbaron relajados en la cama  
Te quiero. dijo randy mirando dulcemente a cena .  
Yo tambien te quiero dijo cena a randy todo enamorado.  
Despues de unos minutos los dos se quedaron dormidos.  
continuaraaaaa!


	3. Capitulo 3

Al día siguiente …

Miz y cody se despertaron con un ruido que vino de fuera

Dices que estan aquí estás seguro . dijo cm punk.

Si ayer a la noche los vi entrar cuando me iva a marchar y estaban muy acaramelados. Dijo alberto del río.

Pues vamos a darles una sorpresita. Dijo cm punk con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Cm punk y alberto del río entraron en el vestuario dando un portazo a toda ostia y se en contraron a miz y a cody sentados en el suelo cm punk y alberto se miraron con una mirada maliciosa y despues hacia la parejita

Oooooh pero que tenemos aquí que tal lo pasasteis anoche?. dijo cm punk

A miz y a cody se le sonrojó el rosto y no sabían que decir

Vamos punk no les preguntes esas cosas que son privadas. dijo alberto con una sonrisa

Ya se que son cosas privadas pero …. tu no queires saberlo o que? Dijo cm punk

Alberto se rió iva a decir algo pero miz le interrumpió

Que coño haceis aquí?. dijo miz levantandose y cody también se levantó

Eh! Eh! Esos modales. dijo punk de coña

Tranquilo miz no le contaremos lo vuestro a nadie ya sabes que somos colegas solo veníamos a daros una sorpresita. dijo alberto.

Y como sabíais que estabamos aquí . dijo cody confuso.

Esque alberto os vió entrar aquí anoche y como es un mal pensado pensó que entrábais aquí para hechar un polvete. dijo cm punk.

Eh! Yo no soy un mal pensado y además acerté de que aún estarían aquí. en serio chicos hay hoteles para hacer esas cosas. Dijo alberto.

Esque nos daba morbo hacerlo aquí. dijo miz.

Cody miró a miz estrañado cuando iva a decir algo miz le interrumpió

Venga vamonos cody. dijo miz cogiendolo del brazo cuando ivan a salir punk y alberto les interrumpieron el paso.

Vamos no os enfadeis que estabamos de coña . dijo punk.

Eso estamos felices por vuestra unión verdad punk?. dijo alberto.

Claro que si . dijo punk y comprendiendo de que estaban incomodos les abrieron el paso y miz y cody se fueron.

Pobrecitos les hicimos pasar un mal rato. Dijo alberto despues de que se fueran de allí.

Si pero ha sido divertido. dijo cm punk.

Si y más ver sus caritas. Dijo alberto y se rieron.

Será mejor que volvamos al hotel. Dijo cm punk.

Si tienes razón alberto y se fueron al hotel.

….. mientras tanto en el hotel …

Miz y cody llegaron a la habitación de miz sin hablar por el camino. Cuando entraron se sentaron en la cama era un silencio incómodo hasta que oyeron unos ruídos que provenían de la habitación de al lado.

Que estará pasando ahí? Dijo cody extrañado.

No sé pero esa creo que es la habitación de john cena. Dijo miz.

….en la habitación de cena ….

John se estaba despertando con un dolor de cabeza horrible por la resaca de repente escuchó que tocaban a la puerta y de repente recordó que su mujer iva a venir hoy y que no había cerrado la habitación. Derrepente la mujer de cena entró y cuando se encontró a su marido desnudo en la cama con randy orton flipó en colores.

Hijo de putaaaa! Como me has podido engañar ¡! Y además con un tío! Dijo toda loca.

Cariño no grites por favor te lo puedo explicar. dijo cena.

Ni cariño ni ostias y grito porque me sale del puto coño!. Dijo su mujer.

Q-Q-Que pasa? Dijo randy despertandose.

Pasa que estas en la cama con Mi MARIDO eso es lo que pasa. dijo la mujer de cena.

OSTIA! Dijo randy todo sorprendido.

Tú vistete te vienes para casa ahora mismo! Si no sabes la que te espera!. Dijo la mujer de cena.

Cuando cena acabó de vestirse su mujer lo cogió de la oreja y salieron de la habitación dejando a randy solo

Jooodeeer. Dijo randy y se vistió y se fue de ahí.

…

Cuando salió se encontró con miz y cody que habían salido para ver que pasaba y lo miraron raro a lo que randy respondió llendose rápido de ahí. Cuando randy se fue miz y cody se miraron

Creo q ya sé lo que pasó. dijo Cody

Yo también. Dijo miz.

Quieres hechar una partidita al soul calibur?. Le dijo cody.

Vale pero que sepas que te voy a ganar. Dijo miz.

Ya veremos. dijo cody.

Continuará ….


	4. Capitulo 4

Punk y alberto llegaron al hotel y se subieron al ascensor .

Que hechan hoy en la tele?Dijo punk.

Nadaa alberto.

Vamos a mi habitación? Dijo cm punk.

Vale. Dijo alberto del río.

Cuando ivan por el pasillo hacia la habitación de cm punk escucharon unos ruídos de la que parecía se la habitación de cody.

Entramos?dijo punk.

Vale así nos divertiremos un alberto con su sonrisita.

Entraron porque la puerta no estaba cerrada y se quedaron flipando con lo que vieron estaban miz y cody jugando a la consola.

Toma te he ganado otra vez. Dijo cody hechandole una miradita a miz.

Eso no vale estaba distraído. Dijo miz enfadado.

Siiiii como las últimas diez veces. dijo cody hechandole una risita.

Esta vez te ganaré! porque soy el campeón más asombroso de la historia de la wwe!. Dijo miz ofendido por lo que le dijo cody.

Que monos! Dijo cm punk.

Que hacéis vostros aquí? Y como siempre sabéis donde estamos?dijo miz.

Esque escuchamos unos ruídos que venían de esta habitación y el chismoso de cm punk decidió entrar. Dijo alberto.

Que? Pero si estuviste de acuerdo en entrar. mentiroso. dijo cm punk.

Siiiiiiiiiiii. Claro punk alberto sacásticamente.

Ooooh mira que pelea de enamoradoos. Dijo miz.

Como que enamorados yo de este no me enamoraría en la vida. Dijo cm punk hechandole una ligera mirada a alberto.

Lo mismo digo además punk no tiene el estilo de las personas que son la esencia de la excelencia. Dijo alberto hechandole también una miradita a punk.

Vamos no lo negueis si sabemos que os gustáis con locura. dijo cody.

Si yaaa la única persona que megusta con locura es mi mujer. Dijo alberto hechandole otra miradita a punk.

Pero esto a cm punk no le gustó y de eso se dieron cuenta miz y cody pero alberto no. Punk vió como su corazón se destrozaba y sintió la necesidad de irse de ahí

Lo siento pero tengo un asunto que atender. dijo cm punk y después de decirlo se fue con las lágrimas en los ojos.

Tío eres gilipollas o que te pasa?. Dijo miz.

Si como pudistes decirle eso?Dijo cody.

Que? Pero si estábamos bromeando. Dijo alberto confuso.

Pues creo que a cm punk no le gustó la broma. Dijo cody.

Si de verdad te gusta será mejor que vayas a por él y le expliques que no iva en serio. Dijo miz.

Después que miz dijera esto alberto se fue estaba caminando por el pasillo hasta que vió a punk en una esquina.

Punk… lo siento lo que te dije no iva en serio pensaba que lo sabías. Dijo alberto acercandose a punk.

Siii ya así que según eso tú mujer no te gusta. Dijo cm punk aún llorando ver a punk llorando hizó que el corazón de alberto se partiera en dos y abrazara a cm punk.

Punk tú eres al que quiero lo que siento por mi mujer comparado con lo que siento por ti no es nada. dijo alberto mirando a cm punk.

Lo dices en serio?Dijo punk.

Si en serio. Te quiero. Dijo alberto y lo besó lenta y apasionadamente se besaron.

Te quiero. dijo punk.

CONTINUARÁAAA…..


	5. Capitulo 5

Despues de eso punk y alberto se fueron a la habitación de cm punk que era la que estaba más cerca cuando entraron en la habitación estos continuaron a besarse apasionadamente mientras se quitaban la ropa.  
Estando ya desnudos alberto tumbó a cm punk en la cama y empezó a besarle el cuello.  
Alberto ... Gimió punk mientras el le haciá eso.  
volvieron a besarse y alberto empezó a prepararlo para lo que venía.  
ai .. punk no sabes la que te espera. Dijo alberto mientras seguía preparandolo.  
mmmm... alberto. dijo cm punk todo excitado.  
Cuando Alberto pensó que cm punk ya estaba bien preparado empezó a metersela.  
Duele... Dijo punk.  
Tranquilo. Dijo Alberto con voz cariñosa.  
Con eso cm punk se relajó y Alberto siguió metiendosela hasta que toda estaba dentro y lo besó despues de eso beso Alberto comenzó a moverse:  
Puuunk. Dijo alberto.  
Despues de un rato de embestidas se correrieron a la vez con un sonoroso:  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Dijeron Punk y alberto a la vez.  
-Te quiero. Dijo Alberto.  
-Te quiero. Dijo Cm punk.

En la habitación de Cody ...  
Te he vuelto a ganar. Dijo Cody un poco cansado.  
- Porque no sabía como hacer esas llaves ahora te ganaree. Dijo miz.  
Oye porque no hacemos otraa cosaa. Dijo Cody con voz sexy pero miz no se dió cuenta de ello y seguía en sus trece  
-Porque? quieres que lo dejemos porque tienes miedo de que te gane?. Dijo miz.  
-No lo que quiero es esto. Despues de eso Cody besó a Miz.  
Miz puso su sonrisita caracteristica y se avalanzó sobre Cody besandolo apasionadamente.  
-Estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras has tardado bastante. Dijo Miz.  
-Qué?. Malo. Dijo Cody y besó a the miz seguieron besándose por un rato hasta que empezaron a quitarse la ropa.  
cuando ya estaban desnudos miz empezó a preparar a Cody para el awesome polvo que venía.  
Despues de un rato de gemiditos de cody mientras lo preparaba Miz prepararo su awesome miembro y empezo a meterselo a Cody.  
Miz... Dijo gimiendo Cody.  
Miz empezó a embestirlo poco a poco con mucho amor pero awesomemente.  
mmm.. Cody. Dijo miz todo caliente.  
-ah ah ah miiiz. Dijo Cody.  
Despues de un rato miz aumento el ritmo progresivamente hasta que llegaron al orgasmo.  
Miz eres awesomeeee! Dijo Cody todo emocionado.  
lo se cariño no hace falta que me lo digas. Dijo miz con su sonrisita awesome.  
te quiero. Dijo Cody todo enamorado.  
te quiero Cody. Dijo miz también todo enamorado.

... EN UN BAR...  
estaba john cena cogiendo una borrachera porque estaba deprimido porque su mujer lo hechó de casa despues de lo que pasó con randy orton ai... randy pensó cena seguro que no quiere volver a saber nada de mi despues de que mi mujer le contara a la suya lo que paso entre nosotros.  
hola. Dijo randy.  
Hola. dijo cena sorprendido.  
Que tal ?. Dijo randy.  
A ti que te parece. Dijo cena.  
al parecer más o menos como yo. Dijo randy.  
despues de estar de un rato de charla cena y randy salieron del bar acaramelados cuando estaban cruzando la carretera un camión los atropelló a los dos (bieen XD) .  
CONTINUARA ...


	6. Ultimo capitulo

Pasara un mes después de esa fecha inolvidable la muerte de john cena y randy orton y las cosas estaban empezando a cambiar entre cm punk y alberto del río.  
miz y cody estaban mejor que nunca en su relación que hasta decidieron hacerla oficial y decirle a todos de que eran pareja la mayoría de la gente se lo tomó bien vince no tanto pero bueno al final entro en razón y decidió no trastocar sus carreras como wrestlers.  
-Hola cariño. Dijo alberto.  
punk con indiferencia cosa que hacia ultimamente.  
-Tienes algún problema conmigo?. Dijo alberto algo enfadado.  
-No. Dijo punk.  
-Pues entonces que cojones te pasa?. Dijo alberto.  
-No me pasa nada. Dijo punk.  
-Si como siempre no te pasa nada. Dijo alberto enfadado y perocupado por punk y por su relación.  
Despues de un rato de silencio incómodo en el vestuario de cm punk alguien tocó la puerta y punk fue a abrir quienes estaban detrás de la puerta eran miz y cody la parejita awesomedashing como se habían apodado ellos mismos.  
-Holaaa. Dijeron a la vez miz y cody.  
-Hola. Dijo alberto deprimido.  
-Hola. Dijo punk amargado.  
-Eh! a que vienen esos ánimos?. Dijo miz.  
-Si,que os pasa?. Dijo cody.  
-Nada no nos pasa nada , verdad?. Dijo alberto enfadado refieriéndose a lo que le dijo cm punk antes.  
-Verdad. Dijo punk amargado.  
Miz y Cody se miraron cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando lo que estaban viendo no era buena señal y decidieron hablar con ellos Miz fue a hablar a solas con Alberto y Cody se quedó allí con punk.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: en el baño del vestuario conversacion miz alberto :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
-Me quieres decir que os pasa tío? Dijo Miz.  
-Ni siquiera lo sé yo. Dijo Alberto triste.  
-Cómo que no lo sabes?Dijo Miz.  
-Esque yo siento lo mismo por el y me porto con el como siempre pero él ... ya vistes como está y lo peor es que no me quiere contar lo que le pasa dice que no le pasa nada y yo ... ya no se que hacer .. Dijo Alberto con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Ha intentado hablar con él?. Dijo Miz apenado.  
-Si miles de veces pero siempre la misma respuesta que no le pasa nada. Dijo Alberto apunto de llorar.  
Miz al ver que Alberto estaba mal lo abrazó.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: en el vestuario conversación Cody Punk :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
-Que te pasa con Alberto?. Dijo Cody.  
-Nada estamos bien. Dijo Punk.  
-No no estais bien . Dijo Cody.-Lo que acabo de ver ahora en una pareja ni siquiera en una amistad es estar bien.  
-... Esque ultimamente es como .. como si no sintiera nada. Dijo Punk .-Tengo ganas de estar solo.  
-Esto lo has hablado con el?. Dijo Cody.  
-No. Dijo Punk.  
-Lo sigues queriendo?. Dijo Cody.  
-...no lo se... Dijo Punk.  
-Esto tienes que hablarlo con el cuanto antes. Dijo Cody.  
De repente la puerta del baño se abrió.  
-Ni se te ocurra contarselo a alguien. Dijo Punk antes de que salieran miz y alberto del baño.  
Despues de eso Miz y Cody decidieron que era mejor dejarlos solos y se fueron  
Joder , joder estan fatal. Dijo Miz.  
-Si. Dijo Cody.-Que te ha dicho Alberto?.  
-Pues que el lo sigue queriendo como antes y eso pero que punk no es el de antes y que cuando le pregunta que le pasa dice que no le pasa nada. Esta fatal cree que es culpa suya. Dijo Miz.  
-Pues punk ... Mierda no te lo puedo contar. Dijo Cody.  
-Por?Dijo Miz.  
-Porque me dijo : ni se te ocurra contarselo a alguien. Dijo Cody.  
-Pero no te pidió que se lo prometieras asi que me lo puedes contar. Dijo Miz.  
-Tienes razón que listo eres cariño entonces te lo contaré. Dijo Cody.  
-Bueno pues punk me dijo que ultimamente era como si el no sintiera nada y que tiene ganas de estar solo y le pregunte si sigue queriendo a alberto y me dijo que no lo sabe. Dijo Cody algo triste por lo de sus colegas.  
-Pobre Alberto. Dijo Miz.  
-Si prometeme que esto no nos pasará nunca. Dijo Cody abrazándose a miz.  
-Te lo prometo. Despues de decir esto Miz besó a Cody.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::en el vestuario de cm punk:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
-Punk tenemos que podemos seguir asi. Dijo Alberto.  
-Lo sé... Dijo punk.  
-Que es lo que te pasa ultimamente?Es culpa mía?. Dijo Alberto.  
-No no es culpa tuya es culpa mía esque ultimamente me siento extraño con ganas de no hacer nada y de estar solo... Dijo Punk.  
-Me quieres?. Dijo Alberto triste.  
-... no lo se... Dijo Punk también triste.  
-Punk mirame. Dijo Alberto y Punk lo miró a los ojos. -Me quieres?.Punk a mirar a los ojos a Alberto se dió cuenta que lo quiere tanto o más que antes.  
-Te quiero Alberto. Dijo Punk llorando y Alberto lo abrazó y se besaron apasionadamente siguieron besandonse por un rato y empezaron a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar desnudos Alberto tumbó en el suelo a Punk y despues de besos en el pecho y una pequeña mamadita de Punk a Alberto , Alberto empezó a preparar a Punk para lo que venía despues de un rato preparandolo Alberto empezó a metersela hasta que estaba toda dentro y un tiempo despues empezó a moverse despacio:  
-mmmm... Albertooo. Dijo Punk todo excitado.  
-Punk... Dijo Alberto también todo excitado.  
seguió embistiendole cada vez más rápido hasta que los dos llegaron al orgasmo:  
-AAAAAH. Dijeron a la vez.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: meses después:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Alberto y Punk estaban en el juzgado casandose:  
tu Alberto tomas a Punk por esposo. Dijo el juez (o quien sea que los case XD)  
-si lo tomo. Dijo Alberto todo enamorado.  
-bien y tu punk tomas a Alberto como esposo. Dijo el juez.  
-Si lo tomo. Dijo Punk todo enamorado.  
-Bien podeis besaros. Dijo el tipo y Alberto y punk se besaron.  
-Viva los novios. Dijeron Miz y Cody y el resto de invitados dijeron :-VIVA!.  
FIN!


End file.
